Of Chess and Sergeants
by StargateMonkey
Summary: Well, it's almost too short for a summary, but if I had to give you one..I could sum it up in three words. Chevron Guy, Thor and chess. This is my first SG-1 fanfic..so please..be kind.


For all insane Thor and Chevron Guy fans...(like moi :P) this story is for you *grin*  
  
I do not, nor do I claim to, own any part of Stargate etc.etc.etc.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
The commissary was completely empty, aside from the lone figure sitting at a small table in the corner. On the table in front of him was a chess board with the pieces laid out, as if midway through a game..  
  
Sgt. Walter Davis sighed and rested his head in his hand, while nonchalantly moving a black bishop to capture his opponent's pawn. After mumbling, "Good move.." he grabbed the white queen across the board and captured the black king. Muttering something under his breath, he scribbled something on a notepad lying next to him that read.  
  
Game Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6  
  
Black Won Lost Lost Won  
  
White Lost Won Won Lost  
  
After setting his pen down, Walter brushed all the pieces off the board and then began setting them up again. He grabbed a knight, looked at it skeptically from behind his small glasses, then set it down with a "thunk". Shoulders rising in a heavy sigh, he proceeded to set up the rest of the board; then started to play yet another game of chess with himself.  
  
Startled by a light touch on his shoulder, Walter turned around to see who was there and saw no one; a calm, matter-of-fact voice stated, "Down here, sergeant,"  
  
"Thor! What are you doing here?" exclaimed a very surprised Davis.  
  
Eyes squinting, the small alien replied, "Did you not know? I am taking what you call a vacation on your planet for several days,"  
  
"Oh, really! Well.I'm sure you'll just love it here." replied Walter with a grin, which quickly disappeared. "And as a matter of fact I didn't know you were coming, Thor. But.." grabbing a chess pieces and concentrating on it intently, then set it down on the board, "-then again," moving another piece, "-no one usually bothers to tell me much anyway," Walter added with yet another sigh.  
  
Thor just looked on with interest. He had seen many distraught Tauri before, but none so much as this.  
  
Walter continued sarcastically, almost oblivious to that fact that Thor was still observing his behavior, "Oh yeah, and then there's that oh- so-important job of mine." A chess piece was set down with a sharp "thwack"  
  
Sgt. Davis kept talking, and thunking a chess piece down with each "Chevron", "Chevron 1 encoded, Chevron 2 encoded, Chevron 3 encoded, Chevron 4 encoded, Chevron 5 encoded, Chevron 6 encoded.." then added with mock enthusiasm, "Heh..oh yeah..Chevron 7 *locked*!"  
  
Thor's eyes widened at that last remark.  
  
Bending down as if about to tell a great secret, Walter, feigning amusement, whispered to Thor "And on a really good day, I even get to say 'Incoming traveler'!"  
  
Thor turned to the distressed sergeant and said with a slight bow of his head toward the checkered board on the table, "What is this game you are playing?"  
  
As if snapping out of a nap, Sgt. Davis said swiftly, "Oh! Yeah...it's called chess."  
  
"You seem quite amused by it." Thor added with a squint.  
  
Walter smiled, "Well, not really, Thor. You're supposed to play with two people, but, I just wanted something to do so.." he motioned toward the game in mid-play.  
  
"I see.." Thor commented, "I would very much like to learn how to play chess. We have no game like this in the galaxy of Aida."  
  
"I'm not the best teacher, Thor, but I'll give it shot," Walter agreed, shuffling the pieces around so they board was set up properly to begin a new game.  
  
Thor pulled out the chair on the opposite side of the table and proceeded to jump up into it, his feet not reaching the floor once he was comfortably seated. Swinging his legs back an forth slightly, Thor actually smiled a pleased grin and remarked quietly, "How amusing.."  
  
Walter cleared his throat and Thor looked up at him, "Okey dokey, Thor-my-buddy,"  
  
Thor's eyes became wide at this remark.  
  
Continuing, Sgt. Davis motioned toward the pieces and instructed, "The pieces are set up like this to begin. The knight.." picking up the knight, "moves like this.." he demonstrated the knight's movements.  
  
"I understand, please proceed to the next piece," Thor stated with a nod.  
  
"Well, I see you're a fast learner," Walter smiled.  
  
The two continued for several minutes, discussing the finer points of chess; the whole time poor Walter was so certain that Thor was going to beat him, because the Asgard were certainly not known because of having low intelligence.  
  
"So, Thor," said Walter, rubbing his hand together with anticipation, "ready to play a game?"  
  
"I certainly am."  
  
"Well then, you move first,"  
  
Chess pieces were moved across the board for nearly a whole hour, and when the game was finally over, Walter was quite shocked at the outcome; he had actually beaten Thor at a game of strategy. Unbelievable.  
  
"You sure you didn't let me win?" asked Walter skeptically.  
  
"Quite sure,"  
  
"Well.maybe one day, you'll be able to beat me," Walter grinned, leaning back in the metal chair.  
"I do not doubt it," Thor added, quite earnestly.  
  
The commissary boomed with the message being replayed over the loudspeaker, "Sgt. Davis is needed in the control room."  
  
Thor motioned toward the door and added, "You *are* needed, Sgt. Davis. Remember that,"  
  
Getting up from his chair and shoving it under the table, Walter smiled widely and said honestly, "Thanks, Thor."  
  
"Anytime, my friend."  
  
".."my friend". I like that.." Walter repeated, patting Thor on his head affectionately, "See ya later, buddy,"  
  
"Later," Thor imitated.  
  
As the reassured sergeant walked away with a slight spring in his step, Thor turned around in his chair and help his small hand in a "thumbs up". Three "thumbs up" also emerged from the dark closet which had been left slightly open for observation purposes. Then Teal'c, Col. O'Neill and Dr, Jackson left their closet hiding place. Thor jumped down out of his chair and walked over to the group of friends.  
  
"I do believe your plan was successful, O'Neill," Thor congratulated the trio.  
"Yeah.it would seem that way wouldn't it?" replied the colonel with a smile, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Indeed," added Teal'c with a bow of his head, raising his eyebrow as no one else could.  
  
"Thanks for helpin' us out, Thor," commented the ever diplomatic Daniel, "Davis really seemed down lately,"  
  
"Anytime, bro," Thor replied, holding his hand out, which Jack immediately responded to with a swift high-five. Daniel and Teal'c both turned their heads and glared at the colonel, who was actually quite pleased that his "Tauri Culture 101" class with Thor was so successful.  
  
"What?" Jack replied, looking at the two guys who were still glaring at him.  
  
Daniel reprimanded him, "What do you think you're doing, Jack?! Teaching him human mannerism and culture.where will it end? Are you going to give him a pair of tiny blue jeans and t-shirt, too?"  
  
"And a hat..don't forget the hat. And outfit is no good without.a..." O'Neill stopped speaking as an aggravated Daniel crossed his arms.  
  
"..a..hat..he's gotta have a hat.." Jack continued quietly, grinning at the mental image he was producing.  
  
Daniel groaned and kneeled down next to Thor, "Well, Thor, thanks again for helping us...and I'm sure that you'll enjoy your vacation here.." Daniel grabbed his hand and gave it a shake.  
  
Thor looked at Daniel and nodded, and then began telling the human about all the things he was planning to do on his vacation.  
  
Teal'c just stood there stoically, hands clasped behind his back, and watched this exchange between the two intellectuals.  
Jack interrupted the conversation between alien and archeologist, "Thor, it was nice seein' ya, buddy. And thanks for your help, but I think it's time for us to be going."  
  
Teal'c added, "Your assistance was much appreciated,"  
  
Opening his mouth to speak, Thor was cut short by an announcement, by Sgt. Davis over the loudspeaker, "SG-1 is required in the control room!"  
  
The four compadres waved goodbye and as the two humans and Jaffa walked towards the commissary door, Daniel called over his shoulder to Thor, "And, Thor! If ya don't mind, go wait in your VIP room, and I'll be in there shortly to discuss the terms so you can go out on earth's surface!"  
  
Thor called back, "Yeahsureyabetcha!"  
  
Daniel shouted "Jack!!"  
  
Teal'c said at the exact same time, "O'Neill!"  
  
"What did I do?!" remarked the colonel, defending himself, from the remarks that were about to come from a very agitated archeologist.  
  
"If I hear one more American phrase come out of that alien's mouth, I'll going to tell Hammond that you interfered with the natural evolution of an alien species!" threatened Dr. Jackson.  
  
"I must agree with DanielJackson, O'Neill,"  
  
The three continued their heated argument all the way to the control room.  
  
And Thor? Well, he had many adventures on his vacation, but that's another story. 


End file.
